One, Two, Three Hits
by Starladoll86
Summary: Just a quick little story I thought up about Mike, Tina, and a box of Cracker Jacks at a baseball game. A great little Tike story.


The first weekend I went to visit Mike in Chicago; he took me all around the town showing me everything worth seeing. That included taking me to a cub's game. We had gone to other sporting games before but it was clear that he was more excited about taking me to this one than any of the others. He said it was because he was just happy that I was here with him. I had a hunch though that is had something to do with the fact that this was his new home and he wanted to show me everything he could about it.

There were only two more innings left of the game and the cubs were winning by three runs. "I really hope they win today. They won't be making it to the championship games but it would be nice if they won a game while you're here watching it with me." Mike said as they were switching pitchers. "You are seriously the corniest person I know." I replied but moved closer to him so he could wrap his arm around me. "Only for you babe; everyone else gets the angry Chang." I couldn't control the laughter that came after that and it caused the people around us to look at me with an expression that clearly showed I belonged in a mental institute. "There have only been a very few times I have seen angry Chang come out and even then you weren't that scary."

We sat in silence for the most part after that until the guy selling Cracker Jack boxes came next to us during the last half of the 9th inning. "I'll take a box of that." Mike yelled and handed the guy some money. "Why is it that every time we go to a professional sports event you buy a box of Cracker Jack? I know you don't eat a lot of popcorn when we go to the show; so it can't be because of that." I asked him and it was almost like a shock to him that I had noticed him doing this for the last two plus years. "It's kind of a weird family story." "Well you have three outs to tell me about it." I told him motioning up to the score board.

"My grandfather loved to get Cracker Jack boxes when he was younger. That was what he bought every time he went to the candy store while the rest of his siblings got candy or ice cream. The first time that his dad took him to a baseball game, he discovered they sold the boxes at the games too and begged his dad to buy him one. After that he bought a box every time he went to a game no matter who he was with and always hoped he would get the ring as a prize. He went years and years doing this over and over again without any luck. It wasn't until he went to a football game with his girlfriend at the time named May for their 9 month anniversary. He bought the box and started eating it and sharing it with May forgetting about the prize at first until she pulled a ring out of the box. My grandfather looked at her surprised but instantly put it on her finger. Three months later he proposed to her with a real ring and they were married until he passed away when I was 11." "Wait a minute; this is your Gran May we are talking about?" "Yes it is, now back to the story."

"So, my grandfather told my dad about this story and continued to buy a box every time he took my dad to games when he was younger. He loved the story so much that he continued to do the same thing once he got older and went to games with his friends. Each time he always looked for the ring but never found it. It wasn't until he took my mom to a baseball game to celebrate her getting into medical school that he found one. He was eating the box while a game was in the 7th inning stretch when he felt it at the bottom of the box. Pulling it out he showed it to my mom and she thought it was the best prize ever. My dad put it on her finger telling her it was a promise ring. Two years after that he gave her a real ring that has stayed on her left ring finger all this time." "This is a great story! Why is it I am only hearing about this now?" "I couldn't tell you all of our family secrets until I knew you were legit." He told me before I smacked his arm in laughter.

"So I assume you have probably figured out that my dad and grandfather, while he was alive, took me to sports games and bought me a box of Cracker Jacks every time. I have always been looking for that one ring that I know will be mine one day but haven't found it yet." He said before he gave me a smile and turned his head to continue watching the game while opening the box without looking at it. I reached my hand over to get a few pieces but stopped before I took any. "Mike", I said trying to get his attention. "What's up babe?" He asked but still didn't look at me but kept his eye fixed on the field. "Look at the box Mike." He looked down at the box then and saw the Crack Jack ring sitting on the very top.

"I found the Cracker Jack ring. It really does work." Mike said just completely stunned by the ring sitting on top of the popcorn in the box. "It really is beautiful", I said looking over his shoulder. He picked the ring up and shifted in his seat so he was looking straight at me the same time that the cubs had won the game causing everyone else in the crowd to jump to their feet cheering. "Tina Cohen-Chang, will you marry me?" Mike asked me as he held the plastic ring out in front of me. "Yes, I will marry you Mike." He slipped the ring on my finger as we both had tears in our eyes now and then he pulled me in for a kiss.

We were walking back to his dorm with our arms linked together and I was staring at my beautiful temporary engagement ring. "I love the fact that we are engaged now but I kind of wish that we could have done it the traditional way with you asking my parents first." I told him because I had always believed in those traditions in life. "I do have their blessing. At the Fourth of July party I asked them if I had their blessing to propose to you at some point before the New Year. They know how much I love you and that you mean more to me than anything. Even though I risk being smacked because of this, you were one of the reasons I came here in the first place. I couldn't stand to be farther away from you than this." I turned around and looked at him completely speechless. "You did all of that for me?" "Of course, I have always planned on making you my bride at some point in our near future." "I love you Mike Chang" "I love you more Tina."

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! I wrote this quick little story based off my daughter buying a box of Cracker Jacks today and the story formed around that. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think! Thanks **


End file.
